Last Goodbye
by xylot3
Summary: W/E. PostAWE - unseen scene in chap35 of "Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder" by lateBloomer04. Smut/fluff. Will and Elizabeth spend their seemingly last night together expressing their love for one another. I've never done smut before, don't kill me.


_A/N: It's very short. It's my first try (so to speak). Please don't kill me. _

_This fits into the "last night", during chapter 35 of AMTHGF. I had permission to do this so Meggie can't sue me! And Pirates isn't mine either so TnT can't sue me either. _

_Quick thanks to Hali, Caity, Meggie and Juliana as well for their support. _

* * *

"Well, in that case, Elizabeth," Will said in a low, strained voice, "I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want you to," she gasped, pulling him atop her. _Don't stop, Will,_ she thought as he undressed her with shaking fingers. _Don't you ever stop loving me._

As if reading her mind, Will placed her clothes next to them. "I love you," he breathed, removing his breeches as he did. "I always will. No matter what Calypso does..." he paused to kiss her bare shoulder, "...I will love you." Tears threatened to fall as Will captured her lips, urgent but slow, savoring every moment, moments that loomed on the base of extinction. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

He gasped. A familiar hardness grew at her thighs.

Will pulled back and stared her meaningfully in the eye. " Elizabeth..." Her finger traced lazy circles on his chest.

He moaned deeply, cupping her breast and leaning in to kiss her again.

Using his other hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, his thigh grinding her nethers, she moaning in pleasure, kissing him fiercely. She moved her hands up and down his back, being gentle on the faint scars; caressing his hip seductively, running her fingers against his bare skin.

He parted from her and rolled over. With Elizabeth pinned underneath, Will smirked. "My control," he hissed into her ear, shoving gently against her. "One last night. Just you..." he grasped her chin, "...and me..."

"Will..." she whimpered, "...please."

He hoisted himself up and moved slowly down her body, trailing kisses along her neck, her chest, her stomach...

"Will!" she moaned, gripping the sheets. "Please, Will, oh..."

Will crawled back up, resting on her chest, kissing her breast, running his hands up and down her waist.

She could do nothing but let him love her.

"I love you," she gasped through ragged breaths, her stomach heaving. "I'll never forget you, Will. I love you..." He raised himself on bended knees and elbows, trapping Elizabeth between his limbs, waiting. "I'll never leave you," he answered the silent question, lowering himself back down. "I'll never abandon you." He paused, glancing up at her, his hazel eyes meeting her dark brown ones. "I'll never forget you."

Both breathed in sharply as Will thrust inside her.

Leaning on his elbows on either side of Elizabeth, Will breathed harshly on her face. "Are you hurt?"

Elizabeth let tears mingle with her sweat. "I love you."

He moved slowly, his raging passions being fought down by control, a control he would never encounter again. Elizabeth cried out, tugging him close, never wanting to let go.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed into his shoulder, through her ecstasy. "Don't ever leave me."

He moved faster, infinitely gentle, but taking in everything he could, stroking her back. "I promise," was all he said.

"Please, oh, please..." she gasped. "Please, Will..."

He felt her tears drop onto his shoulder. He lifted his head and murmured into her ear.

"I will never leave you."

XxXxXxXxX

His arms encircled her waist, his chin resting on her head. She had stopped crying hours ago, but she had not stopped weeping. Weeping desperately, mournfully, never wanting to let go. His chest lay against her bare back, holding her close. He never wanted to leave her.

He had no choice.

His hand caressed her cheek, still damp from her tears. Will sighed, fighting back his own tears, suppressing the urge to sob and grasp her and to never let go. He had to stay strong. For her. For her children. For _their _children.

He would not break down, would not crack beneath the strain.

"I'll stay with you forever."


End file.
